leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chase999/Seropox, The Defender of the Sand
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: All numbers can be changed. The concept, above all else, is key. Seropox, The Defender of the Sand is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities % Movement speed and scales at levels and on the sanded areas his skills has no Manacost and has a 2 second cool down. Also enemies are slowed by 5% }} Seropox creates an arm of sand, then stretches it in a certain direction. He then grabs either the first champion the hand meets or if there is no champion, it will take every minion it passed through back to him. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Serpox is protected by barrier, the barrier’s endurance is equal to a percentage of his health. The barrier starts repairing once again after 10 seconds of not being attacked. Also as long as barrier of sand is in play, He and his barrier take no damage from projectiles |description2 = Seropox can either target himself or his ally. If he targets himself it will repair an amount of damage the barrier has taken and will return the damage given to him. If he targets an ally he will lose his passive and his ally will gain his passive for an amount of time. He activate again to gain his passive back. |leveling = % |leveling2= % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Seropox channels for 2 seconds then a cloud of sand will appear on top of the targeted area. The clouds will then rain a hail of sand, damaging and slowing enemies in the area. The area gets sanded and will last for 5 seconds after the hail has stopped. After this Sand Burial can be used in the next 3 seconds |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} Seropox orders the sand in the sanded area’s to bury all enemies on top of them, dealing massive damage and rooting them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 0 }} }} |cooldown = 120 |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = ?? }} Lore Seropox had the gift to commune with the sand itself but this gift was both a blessing and curse. The sand itself protected him shielding him against all harm including for some reason his ability to age. He was assigned to protect a city and he did this perfectly and without complaint all by himself but then the people of the city did a horrible thing that angered the sand. The sand itself gave him a choice to destroy the people or for he himself to die by the sand’s hands. At first he chose to die himself because he wanted to act like a hero but then he saw the Ruler of the land in bed with his wife. At that moment he was consumed in rage, he destroyed the city by burying it in sand. As soon as he destroyed the city, He realized what he did; he went into the desert roaming around, no longer thinking, his spirit and sanity broken. And as he collapsed, another person found him and brought him with them. The moment he awoke, just as he was to rise, the person who found him stopped him and looked into his eyes and saw the deep void within it. She nursed him back to health and soon some of his spirit and sanity came back to him. He was thankful to her but then the sand below kept talking in his mind whenever she was in front of him saying “serial killer, mass murderer , Kill her!”. When he ignored them, they showed him all the killings that she had done. And he could no longer stand for it. He left them and opposed her. As soon as he learned she joined the league, he joined right after trying to stop, what she has spread. “I will protect the sand and all its people. I shall not let you kill any more of them.” Category:Blog posts